The Perfect Crime
by Darknessangelx
Summary: When Midna and Link and their baby boy Adam believe their lives are going strong, an old friend from their journey comes back from the dead and takes their baby away from them, what will they do to get Adam back?


"Link, stop letting Adam play with your Sword and Sheild, its dangerous he is only 1." I say with a worried tone in my voice as my husband hands over the shiny blade towards my baby boy.

"Okay, I'm sorry but he likes it though I mean come on, look at his little face." Link looks towards Adam smiling as I follow his lead and look at Adam laughing and smiling whilst he holds the hilt of the sword.

This is my life now, once Link defeated Ganondorf and Zant, our world is at peace and that was when Link admitted he loved me, I loved him too what could I say?

He agreed to come back with me to the Twilight where we would live out our days as King and Queen of the Twili. I could never shatter the mirror though, I would never be able to do that, I could never break apart Link and his family, he loves them too much and I don't blame him. Family is really important, so now and again us three will go through the mirror and show Adam the world of light and he enjoys himself there to. He loves seeing the colours and he adores Princess Zelda.

Ordon Village is the same, everyone is happy and living their lives, Illia and Link are still best friends but Illia has found herself love which me and Link are thrilled about. Colin is practising sword skills with his farther and he loves it, he likes to show the rest of the children what he has learned whilst they look up to him like their role model. Everything is amazing in life, except for the fact that Link keeps letting Adam play with sharp objects, he still doesn't get the fact that Adam is only 1 and cannot weild anything yet.

I walk over to Link who is quietly sitting on the red chair next to the fire place with Adam quietly asleep in his arms, this is my family and I am so happy that I have one.

I sit on the arm chair next to Link who woke up once I put my body weight onto the armchair.

"You look peaceful." I whisper to him as I place myself onto the arm chair next to my favorite boys and as I put my weight upon the chair, Link stirs and wakes up instantly looking at me sweetly.

"Yeah, little Adam here said he wanted to sleep with his daddy." Link gives me a little smile before we both stare at our adorable boy sleeping soundly.

I kiss Links forehead "Aww, how cute. Do you want me to put him upstairs?"

"Yes please, my arm is numb."

I chuckle quietly before gently picking up sleeping Adam and slowly walking up the stairs as Link shakes his arm off violently.

I place him down into the cot gently and stroke the dirty blonde hair away from his face, he is so peaceful when he sleeps, he looks just like Link but with more of a light blue face complexsion to mine.

I soon feel warm arms around my waist and I feel Link's warm breath on my neck.

"Isn't he so peaceful?" I whisper.

"He sure is" he pauses before saying.. "Our little boy, our family."

my heart skips a beat at hearing that. I snuggle into him, with Link holding me tighter.

I turn my neck around and kiss Links cheak before resting my head onto his shoulder and looking at our little boy resting in his cot before us.

I wriggle out of Links grasp and make my way over to get changed into my night clothes, as does Link.

"We have a big day ahead of us don't forget, we need to go and see Zelda, you still need to get your medal for that 'best hero' award." I nudge him gently as we hop into bed. Link saved us all and I am eternally grateful that he is my husband, I love him and I feel safe with him.

"And don't forget I couldn't have done it without your help.." He smiles widely at me. "but yeah, we should get some sleep now."

"Goodnight my King, I love you." I turn over to sleep when Link grabs me and turns me around to face him. I look deep into his eyes.

"I love you too my Queen." he kisses my forehead before falling back onto the pillow. I fall back too and place my head onto his chest whilst he wraps his arms around me, I feel safe.

We fall into a deep slumber as we dream about the times we had together on our journey, and our life to come with Adam.

-

We wake up to the sound of Adam screaming, it sounded like a scream that someone would make if they were being murdered, and that scared me! He never wakes up in the night nor does he scream that loudly.

I look at Link with a worried expression plastered across my face, he pulls the same face in return, before jumping out of bed, putting my dressing gown on and sprinting into Adams room with Link following closely behind me.

I open the door quickly and loudly but I can't believe my eyes.

"Hello Midna." Zant turns around with Adam in his arms, cradeling him softly whilst he smiles insanely at us.  
Zant is holding my baby! but most importantly, zant is alive?! Alive?! I killed him using a fraction of my ancestors magic, how is he still alive?!

"How?.. You?.. Give me Adam!" was all I could say, I was dumbfounded by Zant just stood here, is he for real or am I imagining things? Zant chuckles loudly at my reponse which makes me angry, I don't want my baby in the hands of him!  
I run up speedily to Zant to punch him in the face but his reflexes are quick and he uses one hand to slap me across the cheek, the impact is so harsh that it throws me to the ground which makes Link turn bright red with anger and rush over to me to help me up.

As soon as Zant hit me, Adam stopped crying and just stared at the face of Zant sucking his thumb. Link is so angry that he stands in front of me, trying to protect me whilst I rub my face that is now sore from Zant's backhand.

"I can't give you Adam I'm afraid Midna, you took my life, but now I'm back and I am going to make your life living hell. Your Kingdom, your husband, even your baby will bow down to me once I am finished here." Zant laughs insanely, what is he planning to do?

"Give me Adam right now! you have no right to touch our baby!" Link screams ignoring what Zant just said and he stops chuckling.

"Oh, you really have grown more pathetic from when I last saw you." Zant sneers rocking the baby back and forth which causes Adam to start crying loudly again.

"How did you get here Zant?" I ask impatiently but calmly.. he must tell me how he got back, I am so confused.

"Oh, a few 'friends' from the other side brought me back to fufil my destiny, and lets just say I have that destiny in my hands." He giggles evily as he looks towards Adam and then back at us. Friends from the other side, what does he mean? who are they? what is he on about?

"You dare do anything to Adam and I swear I will kill you!" Link spits.

"We will have to see what happens, but for now this is goodbye." Zant smiles that evil grin at us before a cloud of Twilight appears above him and Adam, the type of Twilight that the shadow beasts came through and Link had to fight them all at once in his wolf form.

He is taking our baby away, he is going with our baby!

Link and I run up to Zant as fast as we can to try to stop him but we are too late, the echo of Zant's evil laugh and Adams screams are filling the room.

"He.. he took our baby." I freeze, shocked by what just happened. Link walks over to me and rests his hand onto my shoulder.

I turn around and collapse into him, crying heavily whilst he strokes my hair.

"Shhh its okay, we will get Adam back and I will kill Zant once and for all!" Link trys to sooth me.

"We need to look for him!" I shout eagarly, we must find him who knows what Zant could be doing with him right now! Why would he want Adam?

"We can't now, we don't know where Zant is. Lets sleep so we won't be cranky tomorrow and then we will find out where he has taken him." I sob a little more before Link pulls me from the embrace and puts both hands on my shoulders, he looks me deep in the eyes.

"I promise you, we will find Adam and he will be safe in our arms again soon, okay?"  
He wipes the tears from my blotchy red face and kisses my cheek. "Okay." I murmer.

"I guess your right, hopefully I will sleep.."

Link kisses me passionatly "Don't worry, Adam will be safe with us in no time."

I can only hope he is right. "Oh, a few 'friends' from the other side brought me back to fufill my destiny."  
What does Zant mean?

(More?) 


End file.
